Life Never Asked
by oh la la love
Summary: Life never asked Evelyn what she wanted... Instead she received a coffin in place of the man she loved. Yet, she also received the wishes of her young pilot... Wishes to see her and his best friend happy again.


**SUMMARY**: Life never asked Evelyn what she wanted... Instead she received a coffin in place of the man she loved. Yet, she also received the wishes of her young pilot... Wishes to see her and his best friend happy again...

**Before you begin reading this story, i wish to address a few issues. **

**1. Obviously i do not own the movie or any characters that are in it. **

**2. Also, this story has been previously posted under the pen name Jessica Sam. **

**3. That posting of the story received many reviews. However from these reviews come a few issues i wish to discuss. **

**First of all, this IS fan fiction. My story will NOT directly follow the movie. If it did, there would be no point in writing it.**

**Second of all, things are not ever what they seem. My first rule of fiction is to not assume you know the whole story. I assure you that with this story you may think you know what will happen when in reality something entirely different will occur. Allow me to post the entire story and you read it before coming down on me about who i choose to pair my characters with.**

**4.If you must, Cunstructive Critisim is great... but please make sure it is constructive rather then abusive. **

**Thank you.**

**On a Lighter note, I hope you enjoy this story! I had fun writing it, so... :) This is actually my first attempt at fan fiction, so this is a learning ecperience for me.**

"_Life never asked me what I wanted…"_

That simple phrase kept reverberating in Evelyn's head as she placed her left hand onto her swollen stomach. Slowly she turned to look at the man she said those words to five months ago. Rafe McCawley was sprawled out on the seat next to her, staring out the open window. The breeze had tousled his light brown hair and for an instant, Evelyn saw the young pilot she had fallen in love with. The man she had loved until Daniel Walker came into her life.

It wasn't supposed to end this way. She was suppose to have married Rafe when he returned from the little stint in England… Only it ended up not being little, in fact it became big, very big. Within months of arriving, Rafe's plane had been shot down into the water. His canopy became stuck which made it impossible to bail. All believed him to be dead, sunken to the depths of the sea in his plane. Danny, Rafe's life-long best friend and virtual brother, was the one who told her the news by Rafe's request. For two months, she and Danny had avoided eachother, not knowing what to say for their only bond was a best friend and a boy friend. That was until both had went to see the same movie and the news reels of planes crashing had caused them to leave the theater at the same moment. There Evelyn and Danny had met up an went out to dinner where they reminisced about Rafe. Coincidentally, Evelyn had left her scarf and Danny, being the awkward and shy man he was, returned it to her late that night. The following day became the most special one she had with him…

While Danny had already realized he was falling for the dark-haired beauty, Evelyn had only suspicions, which came to pass that day. After visiting him in the hanger, she was invited to a sunset rendezvous in his government issued plane. After returning, they had to hide in the parachute hanger where passion ensued. Soon the two were romantically involved and had laid Rafe to rest.

Where the two had thought they were safe from harm, disaster suddenly came in torrents. On December 5th, Danny had received a telegram from Rafe stating he was alive. Upon rushing to the base hospital he found a dejected brother and his girl crying. Rafe upon seeing his expression and based on what Evelyn had said, knew instantly that the two had found solace in eachother and ran off after getting in a few jabs at them both.

After a rousing fight with Danny the next day, the two "ex" best friends fell asleep in Danny's car and woke up to Pearl Harbor being attacked. They put their differences aside and immediately attempted to get up in the air to help cease the assault. Amazingly, they both got up in the sky and were the only pilots to do so and within a few days they were promoted to Captain and issued new orders… To fly in Gen. Dolittle's Top Secret Mission. What was this mission? Evelyn had no idea.

She continued staring at Rafe. She saw the defeat and grief in his posture. She saw the pain in his eyes and the lines of agony around his mouth. Everything about him held a haunting appeal. Tears swelled in her eyes and she silently sobbed for the two men she loved, Danny's child she carried within her, and for her.

Rafe knew Evelyn was crying. While she was successful at keeping it quiet, he felt it in addition to his guilt. Danny should be the one here, sitting in the car with his woman, not him, Rafe.

The mission was simple enough, at least on paper. It required the men to fly high-level bombers off of a carrier, which had never been done before. It seemed improbable and nearly impossible to do so, but after months of training, the pilots had exceeded expectations. The mission was to fly over Tokyo, bomb it, and then continue flying over to China where the homing beacons would guide them to safety. That's what they had to do… That's what they should've done… That's what should've happened. Only everything went wrong from the start. The carrier was detected far too early causing the planes to carry barely enough fuel, the plane carrying the homing beacons crashed en route and ultimately the worst possible thing happened, Rafe had to crash land in China and he did so right into a Japanese camp. Rafe would have died had Danny not went all kamikaze on him. Diving in, Danny had pulled the trigger on his guns and shot down many of the Japs. Danny's plane then crashed horrifically. The flames burst everywhere and Rafe's heart stopped. One word sounded in his head, over and over again. Danny… Danny… Danny… He had to get to him and he did. He found his brother lying on the ground with part of his seat belt in his neck. At the same time as he was trying to pull the metal out of Danny, the Japs found them and bound Rafe up and put Danny into an holster, just like the ones they sued for oxen on the farm. In a flash of gunpowder and movement, Rafe had knocked down the Japs walking with Danny, but put himself in plain view of the other solders. He though his life was over, except for the push that sent him flying… Flying onto the ground where he could do nothing but watch as Danny was shot multiple times in the stomach… Danny Walker died in his best friend and brother's arms.

These were the details Rafe carried. He knew Evelyn wanted answers, but he did not know what to give to her. Should he admit that it was his fault Danny died? Or should he tell her what Danny had said about his child being Rafe's now? Rafe shuddered at the thought and left the fatigue he had been harboring consume him.

**I said a little before the story, but i love to talk so... :) I hope you liked it. It's a little depressing and it probably will remain that way for a little while, but trust me... I'll get happier soon! Also, this chapter obviously is reminiscing about what took place in the movie. Most of you know the details, so sorry about the boring chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Rafe, Evelyn, or Danny. Nor any of the other characters mentioned in this story that were taken from the movie. I do own, however, all the other characters unless they truly existed in time. This story is rated PG-13. Future chapters will be a bit more graphic. This is MY story… From my imagination… Please do not take it or copy it :) Not that you'd want to… lol. ;)


End file.
